Detik-Detik Membolos Pelajaran
by anaracchi
Summary: AU / Hmm, apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Lucy, Michelle, Mirajane, dan Angel ya saat mereka membolos pelajaran penjas? / "Aku mau ngebongkar tasnya Aquarius ah!" / Kisah gaje author dan teman-teman / Mind to RnR minna? :)


Hai _minna_! Balik lagi nih sama aku hehe. Aku bawain cerita _one-shoot _sesuai dari apa yang aku alami tadi di sekolah! Gak semuanya sih. Ada beberapa percakapan yang aku tambahin dan diberi bumbu, haha. Maafkan aku kalau judul terlalu aneh ya!

Satu lagi, JANGAN KALIAN TIRU ADEGAN PADA CERITA INI :v

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Humor garing, dll!

DETIK-DETIK MEMBOLOS PELAJARAN

.

.

"Kalian itu seharusnya lebih rajin belajar!" ujar Laxus yang mengajar pelajaran Kimia. "Terutama pengertian-pengertian itu wajib kalian ketahui…" dan pidato-pidato panjang lebarnya yang belum tentu didengar oleh satu kelas tersebut.

KRING! KRING! (?)

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran pun berbunyi dan membuat anak-anak kelas XI-B itu mendesah lega dalam hatinya. Namun sayang, Laxus masih saja berpidato dan menghiraukan bel tersebut.

"Sial. Kalau tiba-tiba Macao-_sensei _niup peluitnya gimana? Mampus deh kita," gumam Jet sambil menepuk jidatnya. Iya, saat ini bukan pelajaran Kimia lagi namun pelajaran Penjas. Dan sebelumnya mereka harus berganti baju dulu dengan baju Olahraga. /youdon'tsay/

"Ya sudah. Sampai nanti lagi," kata Laxus sambil membawa tasnya dan melenggang pergi. Semua murid kelas XI-B langsung bersorak riang.

"Haha! Akhirnya!" kata Lyon yang langsung membuka bajunya dan para perempuan menjerit histeris. Ada yang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mereka namun masih mengintip, ada juga yang menjerit histeris tapi tetep ngeliatin.

Kecuali Lucy, dia hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya.

"Lu -_chan_, mau OR ngga?" tanya Levy sambil mengeluarkan baju olahraganya.

"Nggak, eh." balas Lucy cuek.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak bawa baju olahraga," jawab Lucy.

"Kenapa nggak pinjam saja? Kan kamu juga punya banyak teman dari kelas sebelas C," usul Levy. Lucy menggeleng.

"Nggak ah," kata Lucy sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam jaketnya yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Oh, yasudah. Aku izinin kamu sakit deh," kata Levy sambil melenggang pergi bersama Yukino dan yang lainnya.

"Angel, nggak OR?" tanya Gray sambil menyimpan baju seragamnya di atas meja dan membiarkan tasnya terbuka. Kini dia sudah memakai baju olahraga.

"Enggak, aku pilek," jawab Angel.

"Ya elah, cuma pilek." balas Gray.

"Kamu itu ya. Kalau pas lari aku tiba-tiba bersin dan ada yang keluar kan malu!" kata Angel sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Kalau kamu, Lucy?" tanya Gray.

"Aku nggak bawa mukena—eh, maksudnya baju OR." balas Lucy masih dengan posisinya.

"Haha, oke. Kalian, Michelle, Mira?" tanya Gray lagi pada Michelle dan Mirajane yang duduk di belakang Lucy.

Michelle memutar bola mata malas, "Ya elah, Gray. Kamu mau nanyain kami satu-satu?" tanya Michelle.

"Ya."

"Sakit," ujar Michelle dan Mirajane bersamaan. "Kalau Wendy kayaknya lagi sakit juga," gumam Mira sambil memincingkan mata pada Wendy yang duduk sambil melamun.

"Oh yaudah, _bye_," kata Gray dan langsung pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Tak lama, anak-anak putri kembali dari toiletnya setelah berganti baju.

"Eh, Lu-_chan_. Aku titip hp ya." kata Levy sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Oke." jawab Lucy.

"Angel, Michelle, Mira, Lucy, Wendy sakit ya," kata Lisanna sambil mengabsen satu per satu orang di sana. Lucy ingin protes tapi saat dia membuka mulut langsung dibungkam oleh tangan Levy yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Jangan-coba-coba-protes' dan membuat Lucy mengangguk.

"Ya udah ya. Jangan nakal di sini, haha!" kata Aquarius sambil langsung pergi keluar kelas. Disusul oleh Lisanna dan yang lainnya.

Tik tok tik tok (?)

Suara jam dinding memecah keheningan di kelas. Sangat jelas terdengar.

"Kalau cabe-cabean itu apaan sih?" tanya Lucy polos sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan duduk seperti semula.

Hening

Hening

Hening

He—

"APA?! KAMU BELUM TAU?!" jerit Mirajane dan Angel histeris. Wendy dan Michelle menepuk jidatnya.

"Belum. Ya udah lah, nanti aku cari di gugel aja," kata Lucy cuek sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Gak usah ngomong," gumam Michelle masih pada posisinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Michelle dan Mira bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Kalian kena—"

"Sstt," kata Mira memotong perkataan Lucy dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak melihat ke belakang.

"Woi, keliatan tauk!" protes Michelle dan terjadilah keributan yang sukses membuat Wendy _sweatdrop_.

"Tutupin!" kata Mira sambil memosisikan kursinya dengan sedemikian rupa. _Ah, bukannya gak boleh berisik ya,_ pikir Lucy heran.

"Kenapa sepi?" tanya Ul—guru piket yang mengabsen kelas—bertanya di kelas Lucy dan membuat Michelle dan Mira diam.

"Lagi Penjaskes, _sensei,_" jawab Wendy.

"Kenapa kalian gak ikut?" tanya Ul.

"Sakit," jawab Wendy, Lucy, dan Angel serempak. Ul mengangguk.

"Yasudah, ada yang tidak masuk?" tanya Ul.

"Masuk semua." kata Angel. Ul mengangguk lagi dan berjalan ke kelas XI-A. Tak lama, Ul kembali melewati kelas mereka.

"Hahh, untung aja kita gak ketahuan!" gumam Michelle sambil duduk di kursinya, begitu pun dengan Mira.

"Iya. Kalau kita kebanyakan kayak gini ya dimarahin lah," tambah Mira.

Entah apa yang merasuki Angel saat itu, "Aku mau bongkar tasnya Aquarius ah," kata Angel sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bangku di depan Lucy yang _sweatdrop_.

Mulailah tangan jahil Angel membuka tas itu yang memang pada dasarnya sudah terbuka.

Ada parfum, bedak, dan segala rupa pernak-pernik ada di tasnya Aquarius. Bahkan ada juga kertas dengan tulisan, 'Scorpio' dengan hiasan hati di sekelilingnya.

Angel dan Lucy _sweatdrop_.

"Err, ke tasnya Yukino, eh," kata Angel dan memosisikan tasnya kembali seperti semula. Tangannya beralih ke tas Yukino yang adalah teman sebangku Angel.

_Power bank_, _fish eye_, dan benda-benda lainnya ada di tasnya Yukino. Lucy _sweatdrop _(lagi).

"Yukino itu, diam-diam…" putus Lucy.

"… menghanyutkan." lanjut Mira yang entah mengapa sudah berada di sebelah Lucy.

"Coba tasnya Levy," kata Angel.

Lucy dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat berkata, "Buku semua," ujarnya dengan memperlihatkan sedikit isi tas Levy yang tak menarik. _Privasi sahabat_, pikir Lucy. Tentu saja, Levy punya rahasianya sendiri.

"Ya udah deh, hmm…" Angel berpikir untuk mencari 'korban' selanjutnya.

"Lisanna aja. Aku penasaran apa hubungannya dengan Natsu." usul Lucy. _Oke, seharusnya aku gak ikut campur dengan urusan mereka! Lagian, aku siapanya Natsu coba? Cuma mantan_, pikir Lucy cuek.

"Ya udah. Eh iya, Wendy, kamu jangan comel ya kalau kita bongkar tasnya Lisanna," kata Angel sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya Wendy. Secara, dia kan teman sebangkunya Lisanna.

"Ngapain juga aku comel?" kata Wendy sambil duduk di sembarang kursi selain kursinya. Dimulailah pembongkaran tas dari tempat yang paling depan.

"Itu barang-barang paskibra semua," kata Wendy. Yah, benar saja. Tempat bedak pun diisi dengan berbagai macam pin dan lencana.

"Lah, ini buat apa juga kelereng?" tanya Angel saat melihat dua buah kelereng di dalam tempat bedak itu.

"Buat di tangan, biar kepalannya keras katanya," jawab Wendy. Angel yang tidak tertarik memasukkan kembali tempat bedak tersebut.

"Wah, mantan paskibra memang begitu, ya." kata Lucy kagum sambil menepuk pundak Wendy.

"Inget aja," kata Mira. Entah apa, tapi sepertinya Michelle dilupakan kala itu.

"Hp mana hp," tanya Lucy sambil membongkar tasnya Lisanna. Ketemulah ponsel Lisanna. _Ini pertama kalinya gue ngeliat privasi orang lain_, batin Lucy sembari menghirup napas dalam-dalam tatkala membuka kunci ponsel Lisanna yang untungnya tidak memakai kata sandi. Gerakan _slow motion _Lucy membuat Angel tidak sabar.

"Ah, gitu aja lama," kata Angel sambil langsung membuka kunci.

"Pesan pesan." kata Michelle yang langsung menghampiri mereka.

_Kotak Masuk_

**_Sting 11 B_**

_Nyong besok gw liat jawaban ulangan lu ya_

**_Kaa-san Elfman 11 B_**

_Nyong ada pr gk buat besok?_

**_Natsu 11 D_**

_Aku suka penampilan kamu yang sekarang:) _

_Jadi tambah cantik dari yang sebelumnya…_

JLEB

**_Natsu 11 D_**

_Nggak ganggu kok Lis._

_Seneng malah kamu sms aku :)_

JLEB

"Lucy, kamu gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Angel sambil kembali memasukkan ponsel Lisanna ke dalam tasnya.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Ngapain juga aku mikirin cowok, haha." jawab Lucy dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. _Natsu itu cuma mantan, MANTAN, _pikir Lucy.

"Mereka pacaran, eh? Dasar Lisanna tukang nikung haha!" kata Michelle yang langsung dibalas anggukan Mira. (Mira, Lisanna, dan Elfman bukan saudara)

"Nggak, itu mah baru TTM. Tukang nikung apanya? Lagian aku sama Natsu udah putus kok," balas Lucy cuek.

"Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya. Lisanna itu suka sama Natsu," kata Wendy ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Tuh kan!" seru Mira.

"Ah udah-udah. Aku gak mau ngurusin hal itu. Kita cari yang lain aja," kata Lucy dengan seringa yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Sekarang… Minerva!" kata Lucy sambil meloncat ke tas Minerva yang berada tepat di depan bangku Wendy dan Lisanna. Langsunglah ia bongkar.

"Ada gak?" tanya Angel.

Satu target mereka,

ponsel.

"Hah, gak ada," kata Lucy pasrah. Sementara Mira membongkar tas Erza.

"Ah, ini dia!" seru Mira mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh ya. Wendy, kan kamu nggak ikutan, mendingan kamu jaga aja deh. Kasih tau kalau ada orang—atau ada yang naik tangga," kata Michelle yang langsung Wendy turuti. Iya, kelas mereka kan memang di lantai atas.

"Ah, ini gimana lagi cara ngebukanya?" tanya Angel dan langsung membuat Lucy _sweatdrop_. Bahkan Mira pun tak bisa…

"Tinggal digeser aja, say." kata Lucy sambil melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kampret." gumam Angel.

"Payah," balas Lucy.

"Kita kan gak pake andr*id, Lucy." kata Mira._ Hah, setidaknya kalian sering minjem kan_, pikir Lucy.

"Ada gak?" tanya Michelle melihat Angel yang mengutak-atik ponsel Erza. Mulai dari B*M, SMS, dan yang lainnya.

"Gak ada nih, pinter juga dia." kata Angel sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya Erza ke dalam tas.

"Aries nih." kata Mira. "Orang yang paling misterius," gumam Angel menambahkan dan langsung dijawab anggukan setuju dari Michelle.

"Iya haha. Anak itu ya. Tau-tau pacaran eh taunya putus," kata Lucy.

"Iya, sama Loke kelas XI-E, kan?" gumam Mira. Sudah dibongkar, namun nihil, tak ada sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ada guru!" seru Wendy sambil langsung berlari ke bangku asal dan membuat kegaduhan dari kelas tersebut.

DUAK! SAKITT! MIRAAA JANGAN INJAK SEPATUKU! BRAKKK! KEPELESET KAN!

"Cuma bercanda." kata Wendy sembari nyengir.

Hening.

BRAK!

Sebuah tempat pensil melayang tepat di kepalanya.

"Ya udah. Terus siapa lagi nih?" tanya Angel.

"Bisca aja coba," kata Mira sambil menghampiri bangkunya Bisca.

"Inget, ya. Tas di bawah," kata Mira sambil mengambil tas Bisca. Mereka membongkarnya, namun tak tertemukan juga.

"Heh, mana nih. Dia kan suka bawa hp yang besar. Masa iya dibawa OR," kata Michelle yang membantu.

"Dompet?" gumam Angel dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Buset dah, dompet tebel tapi isinya cuma kartu pelajar doang!" seru Mira. Angel menutup dompet tersebut dan menaruhnya di tempat semula.

"Ini dia!" seru Lucy sambil mengangkat ponsel Bisca. Dinyalakannya ponsel tersebut.

"_Whattt_, pake kata sandi?!" seru semuanya. Mira mengambil ponselnya.

"Kamu tau gak?" tanya Angel kepada Lucy. Secara, Lucy kan orang yang paling sering minjem _handphone_-nya Bisca.

"Gak tau,"

"Tanggal lahirnya coba?" tebak Mira.

"Aku gak tau." kata Angel.

"Kartu pelajar!" seru Lucy sambil membuka dompetnya lagi. Wendy masih berjaga.

"Coba gak pake tahun ya, 3007," kata Angel.

"12 05," gumam Mira. _Done_.

…

1 detik — terdiam

2 detik — bertatapan

3 detik — cengo

4 detik —

"Bwahahahahaha! Ngakak ya Tuhan!" seru semuanya serempak. Ternyata betul.

"Wah wah, kalian emang berbakat jadi detektif hahaha!" seru Michelle karena dia tidak terlalu banyak 'bertugas'.

"Coba cek B*M-nya," titah Lucy dan langsung dituruti Angel, _handphone_-nya sudah berpindah tangan.

"Ini kan…" putus Angel.

"… dia _chat _sama…" lanjut Michelle tidak menyelesaikan kalimat Angel.

"JASON?!" seru Mira.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Angel dan Michelle histeris, Lucy mundur satu langkah.

"PENGEN NANGISSSSS!" jerit Angel. Okelah, siapa itu Jason Lucy tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

"Udah udah! Bisa rusak gendang telingaku," kata Lucy sambil menyambar _handphone_ Bisca dan memasukkannya kembali ke tasnya dan menyimpan tas itu di bawah.

"Sekarang, kita ke… Sting." kata Lucy sambil menghampiri tas Sting.

"Ya bener, dia kan paling banyak gaya di kelas." setuju Angel sambil mengikuti Lucy. Tidak ada _handphone_, tapi sebuah buku IPS menarik perhatian Lucy.

"Masukin," titah Mira. Lucy tak mendengarkan dan membuka halaman terkahirnya. Michelle yang tahu tidak ada yang menarik dari tas Sting pun mengambil buku tersebut.

"Tunggu! Ini siapa? Yu… ki… no…" eja Lucy karena sebuah tulisan yang tidak jelas.

"WHATTT? YUKINO?!" teriak semuanya histeris dan Lucy hanya cengo.

Sting, sudah selesai. Kini…

"Coba Gray," kata Mira.

"Kalian ini," gumam Wendy menghela napas panjang. Lucy dan yang lainnya menghampiri tas Gray.

"Mana nih," kata Angel sambil meraba-raba.

"Eh, ini hp?" tanya Mira sambil meremas sesuatu di sebuah tempat yang mencurigakan.

"Iya, ini sih hp! Tapi mana seletingnya?" kata Michelle sambil ikut menyentuhnya. Lucy meraba-raba seluruh tas tersebut di bagian dalam, pun Angel melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah, ini!" seru Lucy memperlihatkan seleting di bagian luar.

"Hah, pinter juga dia," kata Angel sambil membuka seletingnya, dan nampaklah sebuah ponsel _smartphone_.

"Kau ini Lucy," Michelle menepuk jidatnya.

"Gallery Gallery!" kata Lucy semangat. Biar pun akrab dengan mereka, Gray memang cukup misterius di kelas, tak salah jika mereka semua ingin mencari tahu tentangnya.

"Hah? Dia nyimpen foto Juvia?" gumam Mira cengo. Yang lain pun cengo. Angel menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan mereka semua tertawa.

"Jiah! Ngakak!" seru Mira dengan tawanya.

"Sekarang, Zeref dong!" kata Angel.

"Ga usah. Aku pernah ngebongkar tasnya Zeref," kata Lucy cuek dan membuat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya udah, Elfman aja," kata Angel sambil membuka tas Elfman. Satu yang membuat mereka heran.

"Sajadah?" gumam semuanya dan langsung meninggalkan tas itu.

"Ada hawa-hawa sok alim di sana," kata Mira sok meraba dari jarak jauh.

"Udahlah biarin. Biarin aja deh sekarang bukan hari Jum'at juga. Siapa tau dia emang alim," kata Lucy walau dalam hatinya: _KAMPRET GUE KALAH ALIM SAMA COWOK MELAMBAI KAYAK DIA!_

"Udah ah laper nih, ke kantin di WC yuk," ajak Angel.

"Tapi nanti ketahuan," kata Wendy sambil menatap anak-anak kelasnya yang lagi dites basket.

"Merangkak aja," usul Mira sambil memosisikan dirinya untuk merangkak.

"Oke." kata semuanya sambil mengikuti Mira.

"Wendy gak ikut?" tanya Lucy.

"Nggak ah," jawab Wendy sambil masuk ke dalam kelas. Lucy, Mira, Angel, dan Michelle pun merangkak.

BK, _done_.

Tangga, _done_.

Perpustakaan, _done_.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya seseorang dan langsung membuat mereka berempat menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"WOI! MEREDY, ULTEAR, KALAU MAU NGOMONG SALAM DULU KEK JADI KITA GAK KAGET!" seru Angel dengan nggak wolesnya. Sementara ketiga temannya tetap merangkak. Ultear dan Meredy dari kelas XI-A hanya nyengir.

"Dih, Angel curang." protes Mira saat melihat Angel yang berjalan di sebelah Ultear dengan cengiran terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ikut," kata Lucy berjalan di sebelah Ultear. Disusul Mira dan Michelle.

"Woy, koridor sempit woy kita berenam ngejajar gini," protes Lucy yang terhimpit Ultear dan Mira.

"Mau gimana lagi, kalau ketauan ya mampus aja." kata Mira. Setelah itu, Natsu keluar dari kelasnya.

"Woi woi," seru Natsu. Lucy yang melihatnya langsung memalingkan wajah. _Mampus mampus mampus! _serunya dalam hati.

"Makasih ya," kata Lucy.

"Iya," kata Meredy dan Ultear. Kedua orang itu ke toilet putri sementara keempat orang lainnya jajan di kantin sekolah.

"Buset, uang gue ada di tas," gumam Michelle.

"Ya udah, sama aku aja dulu," kata Mira.

Setelah mereka jajan, mereka kembali ke kelas bersama Ultear dan Meredy.

"Formasinya jangan lupa ye,"

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Hah… capekk!" kata Levy. "Hpku mana?"

"Ini," kata Lucy. Sementara Mira, Michelle, dan Angel hanya bergosip ria dengan teman-temannya. Dan Wendy pun terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

_Untung kita kaga ketahuan…_

* * *

_# FIN #_

* * *

Huohhoho. Kelakuan nakalku di sekolah. Sebenarnya sih, aku gak bawa baju OR itu disengaja hahaha XD (rencana tadi malem gue berhasil :v)

Okelah, jangan ditiru banget ya! Parah tuh, bongkar-bongkar rahasia orang. Kan gak baik! Nah, kalau aku, aku itu cuma nyoba aja kok! Jarang-jarang kayak gini bwahahaha XD

Okelah, emang gaje dan garing. Aku cuma tulis apa yang terjadi biarpun percakapannya ada beberapa yang diganti dan ditambah XD

Minna, review ya! Kritik dan saran kalian itu sangat berharga!


End file.
